The Hunger Games: Speak Now
by THGMusiclover1315
Summary: What will Peeta do when he hears that Katniss is getting married to Gale? This story was inspired by the book series The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins and the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. I do not own anything in the story
1. Chapter 1

Speak Now Part 1

Peeta's POV

I held my face in my hands as a sober Haymitch, which is surprising because this has to be one of the first times I've actually seen him sober, and it has to be now, when he's delivering the worse news I will ever hear in my life. Gale has proposed to Katniss, the love of my life, and she has said yes! I survived the horrors of not 1 but 2 Hunger Games only to have my life destroyed by this. I can't live without The Girl On Fire. "Why are you even telling me this?" I snapped at Haymitch "it's not like I can do anything about it! Do you just enjoy my pain?" I finished as I realize my voice had risen to a shout. "Well maybe you could start by telling her not to marry him!" Haymitch snapped at me. "She may love Gale, but it's pretty obvious that she loves you more." Haymitch stormed out before I could say anything else. Well, a pity parties are much more fun to have without an audience. I had just sunk to my knees telling myself how unfair this situation was, when I heard familiar sound coming from outside. I looked outside the window from my fancy house in Victor's Village to see young children playing. As they played they were singing "Deep in the meadow, under the willow a bed of grass, a soft green pillow lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes and when they open, the sun will rise". I sank to the floor as I had a flashback to that first day of school long ago. _Katniss and I were both 5. In the schoolyard my dad pointed her out and told me "See that girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner." I asked him " Why did she want a coal miner if she could've had you?" and I'll always remember his reply "because when he sings, even the birds stop to listen." I surveyed this girl, who was wearing a plaid dress, and had her hair in 2 braids. that day the teacher in music assembly asked if anyone knew the Valley Song, and her arm shot up. Our teacher stood her up, and she began to sing "Deep in the meadow..."_ That was when I understood what my father had said about Katniss's father, just like her mother, I was a goner. I was in love with Katniss Everdeen. I shook my head as I suddenly broke out of my flashback. I knew what I had to, and I started running towards the Justice Building.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunger Games: Speak Now Part 2

Peeta's POV

As I ran through the district, I couldn't help thinking that it was good that after the rebellion, that they made marriage ceremonies longer, and more personal, because under the Capitol, the ceremonies were purposely very short and basically limited to signing papers at the Justice building, and being assigned a room. Now the ceremonies are similar to those that I read about in history books. Complete with a preacher, vows, and the all-important "Speak now or forever hold your peace" that the preacher includes. I know that this line will be the most important sentence that I will hear in my entire life. It's my last chance. As soon as I entered the church, an arm grabbed me harshly. I looked up to find that my aggressor was Haymitch. "Gale made it known that he doesn't want you here, and he said that if anyone saw you here, they should throw you out." I cursed myself as I heard this. I should have known this would happen! "I can't lose her Haymitch" I replied pleadingly. He looked at me and nodded. "I know." and grabbed something on the wall. I realized it was a curtain as he shoved me behind it. "Do what you have to do, " he said as he walked away, he added jokingly "And stay alive". I peeked from behind the curtain, and saw Gale enter, with his mother and siblings. He kissed his mother goodbye as he walked to stand next to the preacher at the front of the room. I know it would be easy to hate him, since he was stealing the love of my life, but I know how it feels to be in love with Katniss, she really doesn't know the effect she has on people. And as much it would kill me, even if she chooses him over me today, I can never hate someone who makes her happy, even if it isn't me. I shuddered as the organ started to play. I know the song was probably upbeat and happy, but to me it just sounded like a death march. I couldn't stand how beautiful she was as she walked down the aisle. I can't let this happen, I told myself, I can't lose The Girl on Fire. The preacher began the ceremony and all the ways this could go wrong started to run through my mind. I had nearly talked myself out of saying anything when the preacher spoke the line I had been waiting for, "Speak now or forever hold your peace" there was a silence, and I realized this is my last chance. So I stepped out of the curtain, and everyone turned to look at me. Everyone looked horrified, but I didn't care, I was only looking at Katniss. "I know I'm not the kind of guy who should be barging in on such a special occasion, but you're not the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong guy." my began to shake as I continued, "Katniss, I love you, I always have and always will. I can't lose you. Please don't say your vows, I need you." I stood there and waited for her to say something, and she didn't. I realize that she must hate me now! I can't believe I was so stupid. "I'm so sorry" I said to her before I turned around and ran out of the church. I fell to my knees on the stairs outside of the church and started crying. I probably just made the biggest mistake of my life. She'll never want to speak to me again! I can't believe I just ruined the happiest day of her life, and I tell myself I love her more than anything?

Katniss's POV

I walked down the aisle, and forced a smile. I know I should be happy, Gale is my best friend and I really love him, but I can't help but picture myself marrying Peeta instead. I make myself snap out of it. That will never happen, and I have only had myself to blame. I kept pushing him away, and ruined any potential there was for a relationship between us. I looked up at Gale and the big smile on his face, and I know he can't wait for the toasting, he said so himself yesterday. The thought of the special ceremony of making our first fire together, and toasting a piece of bread over it with Gale, makes me think of that rainy day so long ago. The realization that I'd have nothing to take home finally sunk in. My knees buckled and I slid down to its roots. There was a clatter in the bakery and I heard the woman screaming again and the sound of a blow, and I vaguely wondered what was going on. Feet sloshed toward me in the mud and I thought, it's her. She's coming to beat me away with a stick. But it wasn't her. It was the boy. In his arms he carried two large loaves of bread that must have fallen into the fire because the crusts were scorched black. His mother was yelling "Feed it to the pig, you stupid creature! Why not? No one decent will buy burned bread!" He began to tear off chunks from the burned parts and toss them into the trough, and the front bakery bell rung and the mother disappeared to help a customer. The boy never even glanced my way, but I was watching him. The boy took one back to the bakery as if checking that the coast was clear, then, his attention back on the pig, he threw a loaf of bread in my direction. The second quickly followed, and he sloshed back to the bakery, closing the kitchen door tightly behind him. I will never forget that day, the day Peeta Mellark saved my life. I know that I would have died of starvation if it weren't for him, and he didn't even really know me when he did it! I was snapped out of my reverie by the preacher, who uttered the line "Speak now or forever hold your peace" there was a silence, and I couldn't help but wish that Peeta would show up. Then suddenly everyone turned their heads toward the back of the church, and I looked up and saw him. The boy with the bread. I couldn't help but wonder if I was having some sort of day dream, but I know that I couldn't imagine the look on Gale's face, so this must be real. I couldn't believe my ears when he said "I know I'm not the kind of guy who should be barging in on such a special occasion, but you're not the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong guy." his hands began to shake as he continued, "Katniss, I love you, I always have and always will. I can't lose you. Please don't say your vows, I need you." I stood there in complete shock. I never thought that this would happen. I thought I had ruined all of my chances with him. Before I could say anything, he said "I'm so sorry", and ran out of the church. All eyes were on me. Everyone wanted to see how I would react. I turned to Gale and said "I'm so sorry, but I can't do this," I gasped for air and finished "I can't lose him; I can't lose the boy with the bread." He nodded and said "I know Katniss," He tried to smile as he shoved me toward the aisle, "Go" he said. I smiled at him and ran toward the door, hoping against hope that I would be able to find him. I opened the doors and found him on the steps crying. "Peeta" I said several times before he looked up at me. "I'm so sorry Katniss, I don't know what came over me, I-" he stuttered as I cut him off "I love you Peeta, and I always will." He smiled and said "You don't know how much I needed to hear that." He stood up and grabbed my hand as we walked towards Victor Village. "Peeta," I said "Yes?" he replied, "I'm so glad you were around when they said Speak Now."


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunger Games: Speak Now Part 3

Peeta's POV

I sat crying on the steps of the church doors, knowing that Katniss must hate me now, and will never want to speak to me again. I still can't believe that I ruined her wedding. The worst part is, is that I would do it again. I meant every word I said, and I had to know that I had done everything in my power not to lose her. I heard the door of the church creak open and I figured that it must be Gale, coming to beat me up. Honestly I don't blame him. If our positions had been reversed I probably would have done the same thing. I looked up to find not Gale standing in front of me, but Katniss. I realized she miust have come to tell me she never wanted to see me again. She said my name several times before I was able to respond through the pain of my realization. "I'm so sorry Katniss, I don't know what came over me, I-" I started to say before she cut me off. "I love you Peeta, and I always will." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I never thought I would hear those words coming out of her mouth, except in a dream. I smiled the biggest smile of my life and said "You don't know how much I needed to hear that." I grabbed her hand as I stood up. What started as the worst day of my life has turned into everything I have dreamed of. Katniss, the love of my life, is holding my hand, and is in love with me. I was just about to open the door to her house in Victor's Village, when she stopped me and said "Peeta," "Yes?" I replied automatically, "I'm so glad you were around when they said Speak Now."she said, and I pulled her in and kissed her. As she finally broke away, she smiled and said "Goodnight Peeta, I love you"At this point I was the happiest person in the world. "I love you more than anything Katniss Everdeen." and I kissed her one last time before turning around and walking towards my house next door as she shut the door.

Katniss's POV

I still can't believe that instead of having my wedding celebration today, I'm going on a date with Peeta. The moment he burst into the church was the happiest moment of my life, because I knew that I wouldn't lose The Boy With the Bread, and that somehow he loved me too. I was getting anxious to see him, as I heard a soft knock on my door. I opened it with a huge smile on my face, and he immediately wrapped his arms around me. "Peeta" was all I could manage to choke out through his iron grip on me. He glanced at me questioningly, and I pointedly glanced at his arms. He chuckled and immediately released me, and instead grabbed my hand. "So what would you like to do on this fine evening?" he asked. I giggled and said "I know the perfect place for us to go. I lead him toward the edge of the district, where the walls used to be. There are a few leftover pieces of chain left from when the fence was torn down after the rebellion succeeded. I smiled as I walked through the woods that were filled with so many fond memories. He gave me a questioning look, and I laughed and said "You'll see just be patient!" He mock pouted and gave a theatrical impatient sigh and said "Only for you" I couldn't help but laugh at his mock patronizing tone and then we were finally there. We were at my lake. This was the very place where my father taught me to swim, and the source of the Katniss roots that saved my life. I looked at the boy that was the only reason I was still around to find them. "This is my special place, and I wanted to share it with you" I told him, and he smiled at me and said "It's so beautiful, thank you for showing it to me." He said in a tone as if I had given him the best gift anyone had ever received.

Peeta's POV

I still can't believe it's been 5 months since that fateful day in the church, that turned into one of the best days of my life. I paced around the town square and looked over everything to make sure it was perfect. "Gosh Peeta, you're driving everyone nuts! Just go get her and get this over with!" I couldn't help but laugh at Haymitch's annoyed tone. "What do you think She'll say" I asked him nervously. "Peeta, are you blind? She's so in love with You! Now stop pacing around like a lunatic and go!" I smiled as his words instantly relaxed me. Katniss's mother smiled at me as I walked towards Victor Village to pick up Katniss for our date. "Hello Beautiful" I said as she opened the door, and I held out the bouquet of dandelions out to her. I know dandelions isn't the usual choice for a romantic gift, but they symbolize life to her, and the gift that she obviously feels she'll never be able to repay. What she'll never understand is that her love has repaid that small gift a million time over. She smiles at me, and takes the flowers and says "Oh, Peeta thank you!" as I kiss her. "So what are we going to do today?" she asks. I grab her hand as I reply "Well, we could walk to the town square if you're up to it." Hoping that she won't suspect anything. "That sounds nice she says" unsuspecting. We talk about anything and everything as we near the town square. As we make it to our destination. She sees the waiting crowd, and the entire square decorated with dandelions that Haymitch and the rest of the crowd help me set out. "What's going on?" she asks me suspiciously. I smile as I drop her hand and as I reach for my pocket. I look into her beautiful gray eyes as I get down on one knee and say "Katniss, I've loved you for what feels like forever, and I promise you that that will never change. You are the love of my life, and it would make me the happiest man in the world if you would do me the complete honor of marrying me." Her jaw dropped, and I was so scared for a second that she would say no. Her eyes tear up as she grabs my hand and says"Of course I'll marry you, your the boy with the bread." I smile blissfully and pull her into my arms. This is something that I dared not even dream about happening one day, and it is finally a reality. The crowd cheers, and Haymitch will deny it to the day he dies, but I swear he wiped a tear away as I kissed my fiancee.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunger Games: Speak Now Part 4

Katniss's pov

I paced around my house, waiting for Peeta to pick me up for our date. It's hard to believe we've been dating for 5 months already. And they've been the best 5 months of my life. I never imagined I'd be so fortunate as to actually ever date the boy I loved. I heard a knock on the door and smiled to myself. As I opened the door He said "Hello Beautiful" and held out a bouquet of dandelions. They may not be the custom romantic gift, but to me it's the sweetest thing he could have done for me. I had just looked at his face, and looked down and saw that beautiful flower, and it is the reason I'm still here today. I know that I'll never be able to repay the gift he gave me when he didn't even know me. I smiled as I took the precious flowers and said "Oh, Peeta thank you!" as he kissed me "So what are we going to do today?" I ask him as we break away. "So what are we going to do today?" I ask as I intertwine my hand with his. "Well, we could walk to the town square if you're up to it." he said with a smile and starts leading me in that direction. "That sounds nice" I reply, content with just being with him. We talk about everything from flowers, to the different types of breads and pastries he makes at the bakery. I skid to a halt as I spot the crowd of people waiting at the square, which is decorated completely with dandelions. I eye Peeta suspiciously as I demand "What's going on?" Peeta smiles and gets down to one knee, and says the words that I've always wanted to hear from him. "Katniss, I've loved you for what feels like forever, and I promise you that that will never change. You are the love of my life, and it would make me the happiest man in the world if you would do me the complete honor of marrying me." my jaw dropped. This is something I had dreamed of, but never believed would actually become a reality. Everyone looked at me expectantly as I tried to fight through the shock to answer him. "Of course I'll marry you, you're the boy with the bread." He smiles as he pulls me into a kiss.

Peeta's POV

I am euphoric as the crowd rushed toward us, to congratulate us on our engagement. Engagement! I'm so happy that I can associate that word with Katniss and I that I scream out "Katniss Everdeen is my fiancee!" everyone laughs and she kisses me. "I love you Peeta, more than anything in the world." This moment is so perfect, I wish I could freeze it in time, but that would mean I would miss out on a lifetime with the love of my life, and nothing could ever tempt me to forfeit that. We chat with the crowd and Katniss suddenly turns to me and says "Peeta, let's get married now, I love you so much and can't wait another minute to spend the rest of forever with you." the crowd lets out a collective "awww" which even Haymitch couldn't help but join in on. I smile as I pick her up and say " You read my mind." I start running with her in my arms and Katniss starts laughing and screams "If you drop me you're toast!" Everyone laughs at her distress. As I set her down and she walks to the back of the church and grabs something from her waiting mother with a smile. :It would be a pity to let such a beautiful dress go to waste." she says as she holds up the dress that she had worn on what could've been the worst day of my life. "That's foe sure." I say as I walk towards the front of the church. I am ushered to a back room, where I find Haymitch waiting with my best suit. "I knew you wouldn't want to wait." he says with the sneer that is his version of a smile. I smile at him and give him a hug and say "Thanks Haymitch, for everything." He shoves me away with a smile on his face and says "Kid don't make me ruin this moment by being sick all over your nice suit." I can't help but laugh as I make my way to stand next to the preacher, waiting to hear the most beautiful sound I'll ever hear in my life. This time when the organ plays it sounds like the most beautiful song ever created. I can't help but smile like an idiot as she makes her way down the aisle. To say she is beautiful would be the understatement of the century. She is so radiant, she puts the sun to shame. Haymitch gives her away, since he is the closest thing to a father she has, and the preacher begins the ceremony that will make me the happiest person who has ever lived. This time when he says "Speak now or forever hold your peace." there is an uninterrupted silence. We both say our vows, and then it is finally the moment I have waited my entire wife for. "You may now kiss the bride." I kiss the girl I have loved forever and I never want to let her go. This will forever more be the happiest moment of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunger Games: Speak Now Part 5

Katniss's POV

What started as a normal day turned into the best day of my life. Peeta proposed in the town square, and kissed me immediately after I said yes. I smiled as I remember him screaming "Katniss Everdeen is my fiancee!" as if he was proclaiming it to the heavens. I thought that that was the sweetest thing ever. AT that point, I couldn't wait another moment to marry the love of my life. I couldn't help but turn to him and say "Peeta, let's get married now, I love you so much and can't wait another minute to spend the rest of forever with you." The crowd let out a collective "aww" but I barley noticed. I was intent on his reaction. He smiled like I had just made him the happiest person in the world and replied "You read my mind." as he picked me up and ran to the church, as if the time that it would've taken to walk there would've been too excruciating. I scream "If you drop me you're dead!" but I can't suppress a smile. Everyone starts laughing, even me. As we get to the church, he sets me down, and I walk into the small room at the back of the church that I'm all too familiar with, and grab the dress that I had worn on that fateful day, the day Peeta saved me from a miserable future of pretending. I walk back to him, and hold it up to him and say with a smile, "It would be a pity to let such a beautiful dress go to waste." He returns my smile, and replies "That's for sure" as he turns away and nervously makes his way into a room towards the front of the church. I smile to myself as I turn back to the room, and find myself assailed by my quirky old prep team, as well as my mother, and some other females from District 12, intent on making me look perfect for my wedding day. I grimace, and they all laugh and Octavia says with a smile "The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you get to see him." I grit my teeth as I willingly let them apply makeup and various accessories. I look in the mirror after they finish, and take a sharp intake of breath. Instead of seeing myself, I see a girl with long, flowing dark hair, who is as radiant as the sun. "I look beautiful. Thank you all so much." I manage to choke out, trying not to cry. I succeed, but I can't say as much for the others in this room, as they all crush me in a huge group hug. I take a deep breath as I hear the sweet sound of the organ. They all smile at me, and squeeze my hand as they rush to their seats. I slowly make my way out of the room, and start down the aisle. Half expecting these past months to be a day- dream, and to see Gale standing up there, I turn toward the altar to find peeta up there, looking as handsome as ever. It finally hits me. I'm marrying the love of my life. It's really happening. I can barely hold back my tears anymore as I make it to the altar and Haymitch places my hand in Peeta's. I never expected to entrust him with something as important as this, but he's like a father to me, and a major reason that this is even happening, though I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that peeta told me his part in all of this. I smile as the preacher begins the ceremony. Peeta and I both say our vows, and the one thing that I wanted most, but never expected would actually occurr, unfolded before my eyes. The preacher said "You may now kiss the bride." And Peeta grabbed me and we kissed. The roar of the crowd suddenly disappeared, and it was just him and me.

*5 months later*

I woke up and instantly felt weird. I jolted up and ran to the bathroom, and barely managed to make it to the sink before I was sick. I was starteled as a concerned Peeta appeared behind me, and held my hair. He stroked my face as I tried to compose myself. "I'm fine"I said, which was pretty unconvincing, as I had barely managed to get the sentence out of mouth before I puked again. Peeta disregarded my arguments as he picked me up and walked out of the door 'You're going to the doctoe whether you like it or not." he said, and I gave up my feeble attempts at struggling, knowing it was no use, as he carried me to the doctor.

Peeta's POV

I sat in the waiting room scared out of my mind. What if it was something serious. It would be just my luck to finally marry the love of my life, and to lose her to illness right away. I started crying as the thought of a future without her entered my brain. The nurse enters, and squeezes my hand and reassures me. "She's fine, and she's waiting for you. She can explain what's going on." I follow the nurse, unconvinced, as she leads me to a room. I walk into the room and see Katniss, who has an unsure, but somewhat happy look, and I grab her hand as I beg her "Please tell me what's wrong." she gently pushes down on my shoulder, until I'm sitting on the floor. She looks me in the eyes and says the words that I never thought I'd hear, "Peeta I'm pregnant."


End file.
